My Head Under Water, My Body Up In Flames
by okhaleesio
Summary: Hazel Halliwell was only doing her duty as a Charmed One one night. But, when things got gooey and some demon blood falls on a open wound, who would've thought that would get her super powers? And because of this she is being sent to Sky High... And entering a whole new world of teenage drama.
1. Prologue::

**A/N: **I know I haven't updated SWTWC in a very, very long while & I'm terribly sorry for it, but my inspiration is lacking, but shit happens in life. But! I've been working on this story for a while & inspiration seems to come a lot more easily for me. I hope you enjoy this one!

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own 'Sky High', 'Charmed' or any other thing associated with Movies or Books, I only own the characters that never appeared in the movie & situations that you soon will start reading. This story is just a way to let my imagination go & for mine & the enjoyment of others, so, please DO NOT SUE ME. Even though I don't see any problem which will lead to federal charges, but if you do, I repeat, please DO NOT SUE ME!_

_**Quick Pointer! -**__ The Hazel Halliwell in this story is gonna be the same Hazel Halliwell from SWTWC. Why you ask, because I really wanna see how the whole story turns out with, apart from the fact that she's a witch, a lycan all the while. Obviously the situations are gonna be totally different from her back ground story. This Hazel has nothing to do with 'The Covenant'. I hope this clears any confusions something caused :D & if you keep reading you'll see how Hazel's back ground is._

**UPDATE: **Hey guys, sorry this isn't an update, but I got so mad at myself for finding so many typos & confusion in this chapter. I'm just fixing it a bit! Sorry!

* * *

><p>San Franciscan nights…. There was nothing like summer nights in San Francisco and when you were a Halliwell it was even more magical.<p>

For Hazel Halliwell, there really wasn't anything like it. Some stars were visible in between some of the buildings, a pleasant breeze blew her fake blonde locks around her head as faceless strangers passed by her. She looked up at the sky again, trying to soothe her troubled mind when she saw the blue orbs flying in the sky. A sigh escaped her lips as she neared an alleyway and the orbs started descending into it.

'_So much for a little thinking time_.' She thought to herself.

As she was steps away from the alleyway a handsome, blonde, young man stepped out of the alleyway and looked around casually, instantly locating the youngest Halliwell.

"I thought you weren't going alone." Nion Halliwell stated as he got in step with the darker blonde witch.

Hazel turned her light eyes to her oldest cousin, his- real- blonde hair and tan skin showing their family resemblance and the triquetra tattoo on their inner wrist showed their world their true identity.

Hazel gave him a small shrug of her shoulders and kept walking down the street.

Nion noticed the difference in his baby cousin's demeanor that made him frown as he walked with her.

"You okay?"

The question made Hazel frown on her own. No, she wasn't okay. This whole day something had been nagging at her insides, her gut telling her not to go out tonight. Even the air around them felt heavy with what she could only think as dread, instead of the light breeze that had been going through her hair.  
>Pursing her lips she answered.<br>"I'm fine."

Nion opened his mouth to give her a sarcastic comment when he saw her rapidly reaching into her pant pocket, taking out a brightly glowing scrying stone.

"We're close." She stated, picking up the pace and entering the bad part of San Francisco. The first street started with some abandoned buildings, tall and dark. As the two Halliwells walked deeper into the street, Hazel's stone kept glowing brighter.

"What are we looking for?" Nion asked when he finally catched up to her and looking around the abandoned streets, not a soul in sight.

"Snake demon." Hazel whispered, going further into the street, the stone glowing brighter with every step.

Nion rushed to her and took a hold of her small shoulder but that didn't stop the petite witch who just shook his hand off.  
>"Are you crazy?" He exclaimed, his concern for his cousin growing along with his tone of voice. "You were going against a <em>snake demon<em> alone? Hazel, what's going on?"

Hazel was looking around the street, her mind going totally blank as she let her **animalistic** side _slightly_ take over.

The oldest of the third generation of Charmed Ones watched as the youngest one- for now- of said generation's eyes swirled into a pair of glowing, yellow eyes. After her eyes took a solid gold color, she lifted her nose into the air, closed her glowing eyes and Hazel took a deep breath.

All she could smell were what anyone could usually smell on a street; the exhaust of cars, the different smells of mortals, perfumes, the rain that had fallen an hour ago and-

Hazel snapped her eyes opened when she catched the smell of reptile; scaly and stale.

Without thinking, she let a growl rip through her throat before going after the scent… Nion stared after her with worried blue eyes. Lately, Hazel was behaving more like the wolf. Looking up at the black sky, he stared the white sliver of light shining up in space. Was the wolf more powerful than Hazel? If so… how much time did Hazel have before the wolf took over completely?

Nion shuddered at the thought before going after his cousin. Even if she had the help of the wolf snake demons were tricky bastards to vanquish. Hopefully he will get there before she could even find it.

The trail was fresh, the stale scent making her highly sensitive nose stuffy. Hazel was walking down one of the many back alleys that connected with the entrance of every single one in this part of town. The smell of decaying things almost too overwhelming for her.

"What's that smell?" Nion exclaimed beside her, clutching his nose and taking quick breaths through his mouth.

Hazel spun around and gave her clumsy older cousin a harsh 'shhh!' before going to tracking the scent.

"What? It reeks in here." Nion kept talking making Hazel stop and turn, fixing him with a glowing gold stare.

"Will you just-"

At the very back of the alley a loud crash was heard followed with some fumbling, followed by a nervous, stale stench and that's all Hazel needed to go down the alleyway with glowing eyes. The wolf felt the incoming chase and sent a thrill of excitement through Hazel. Smirking with the start of adrenaline going through her veins, Hazel went after the dem- _prey_.

Nion hadn't missed the crazy smirk that had formed on Hazel's face as she sped down the alley. With everything she did, he got even more worried. He was definitely telling his uncle and his grandmother. After that thought made, he- again- went after Hazel with more caution this time. If he wasn't careful enough she might mistake him for the enemy if the wolf had more control on her now.

The stale stench was getting stronger and she could hear ragged breathing close by. The corners of her vision were becoming hazy as she got more into the hunt and she let her senses take over. A little bit more and she would be right behind it.

'**Be careful'** _It_ said to her.

'_Careful? For what? I can take the demon._'

'**Don't get cocky, child. Many great Lycans have died because they've been cocky at thinking they could cheat death. Snake demons are cunning. Just be careful.' **_It _chided again.

'_For being a _pup_ you sure sound old._' She teased as she rounded corner that lead to a dead end.

Frowning, Hazel took a deep breath, only to choke on it when the smell of serpent told her it was right in there, but, all she could see was an overflowing dumpster and the three brick walls that formed the dead end.

'**Look up.**'

'_What do you-_ ' The question was cut short when something incredibly heavy fell on her, knocking the wind out of her lungs. Her cheek was pressed against the wet, sticky floor of the dead end as she felt the warm, putrid smelling breath of the demon on top of her.

" What isss a Lycan doing all the way in thisss part of the world?" The demon hissed in her ear, its tongue flickering against it.

Hazel couldn't answer as she fought to get air back in her, but with all of the weight of the demon on her it was pretty damn difficult. But when she was sure she was going pass out from lack of oxygen to her brain, a taloned hand took hold of her shoulder and flipped her to her back. The demon was straddling her now, looking down amusedly at her from slitted, sickly yellow eyes.

And.

It.

Was.

Hideous.

The thing on her wasn't even on its human form. But, it's whole head was that of a snake, his neck stitched to a way too muscular, scaly, yellow body. Its fingers were long and they finished off with long talons and it's smell up close… Hazel's nose couldn't handle it any longer.

As she let out a breath from her mouth, a ball of electricity pooled into her right hand that was laying by her head and when the demon catched onto what she was doing, it couldn't stop the ball from slamming into it's chest and sending him flying to the mouth of the dead end.

Hazel didn't waste any time and was soon on her feet, crouching in a battle stance. The snake demon groaned and got to its feet painfully, it sent her an angry hiss and started stalking towards her.

Hazel smirked and as soon it was close enough, she jumped high and threw a roundhouse kick, only to have the snake demon grab her ankle and before gravity worked on her body, spun her around before letting go and throwing her against a wall and landing on a bunch of garbage bags.

'**That's what happens when you get cocky,' **The wolf in her chuckled. '**You get your ass kicked**.'

"Shut up." Hazel groaned as she got back up to her feet effortlessly. She shook herself off and when she was about to attack, the demon went flying over her head at the very end of the dead end and where it had once stood, a couple of feet away, was a grinning Nion.

"The hell? I was about to finish him off!" Hazel lied, trying to hide the fact that there were bruises forming all over her body.

Nion had to laugh at her. "Sure," The sarcasm was obvious in his voice. "When? After he threw you a little bit around some more?"

Hazel opened her mouth with her own comeback, when she was tackled again face first to the ground, a sharp talon going into her arm and scratching down into it in a long, deep gash.

"Shit!"

Nion didn't realize Hazel was on the floor after she had cursed loudly. Damn! That thing was fast! He didn't even realized it had gotten back on it's feet.

The gash was bleeding pretty badly; her metabolism wouldn't start on getting it healed for a while, but, she was grateful for the adrenaline pumping through her as she wrestle the demon, trying to get its snapping jaws away from her neck, because she couldn't feel a thing.

She punched the demon on the head and sneaked a peek at Nion, only to find him with his arms crossed and staring at her on the floor.

"Aren't you going to help?" She yelled as she threw another punch this time at its jaw and with the power behind it, she got to dislocate it.

"Ha!" She yelled triumphantly.

"Didn't you have it under control?" Nion teased as he kept watching her whacking the demon on the head.

"Just get it off of me!"

And with a twist from his wrist the demon was sent flying again.

"Happy?" Nion asked, helping her get back up, noticing the gash going from an inch above her elbow and down her forearm. "Damn!" He said, leaning in to get a better look at it. "Does it hurt?" And without waiting for her to confirm it he started poking it where no blood was sticking and drying to her skin.

"Umm, no. But stop poking it." She slapped his hand away and turned to the dead end and she couldn't have turned in a better moment; the snake demon was climbing up the brick wall that made the alley a dead end.

"Hey!"

Nion turned to where Hazel was stalking to and saw what the demon was doing and chuckled before twisting his wrist again and this time, the demon blew up into pieces and slimy, green blood. All of it landed on Hazel, who had put her arms up, the wounded one out first, to protect herself from the slimy substance.

As soon as the demon's blood made contact with her open wound, it started to bubble and burn, and for Hazel Halliwell everything went black.

Nion ran towards his unconscious baby cousin. He started panicking when he saw what was happening with her wound.

"I'm so dead for this." He muttered under his breath before orbing himself and Hazel toward the Halliwell Manor.

"What the hell happened?" Piper Halliwell shouted at her oldest grandchild who was holding her youngest grandchild in his arms. She was alone in the Manor, her husband off somewhere in Whiteligher business. Now she had to handle this alone. Hurriedly, the oldest Charmed One made her way to the kitchen; she couldn't waste any time with Hazel.

Nion followed his grandmother wordlessly, Hazel still limp in his arms.

"Hazel went after a snake demon, I blew it up and it's guts went flying into an open wound she had after that she fainted and now it looks disgusting."

Nion set Hazel down on the empty kitchen island, her petite body fitting there perfectly.

"Do you know how to work with snake demon blood, grandma?" Nion couldn't hide the worry in his voice. He should've been more careful with Hazel there, especially if the wolf was taking over.

Piper was going through the Book of Shadows, trying to find a potion, spell, anything to make her little girl wake up. It was no secret that Piper slightly favored Hazel over the rest of her grandchildren. All of them knew that, and it had to be because she was the youngest and because she was a little more different than the others. It didn't bother anybody, well, it didn't bother Nion, he didn't know about the rest.

Piper rustled through pages and pages and came out with nothing. After a couple of frustrated minutes an idea came.

"Nion, get the ginger and start boiling some water." Piper commanded walking towards Hazel and checking her temperature; she was boiling. "And call your uncle."

A call later and some detox tunic, Chris was standing beside his baby girl.

"What were you thinking in blowing up a demon with your cousin feet's away?" Chris demanded to know as his hand rested on Hazel's clammy forehead.

Nion stood at the entrance of the kitchen, his hand shoved deep into his jean pockets. He didn't argue with his uncle because he knew Chris was right, he had been stupid to do that, look where it had gotten Hazel.

As Chris stroke Hazel's hair, Piper checked the wound.

"She's already healing. That's good."

"When will she wake up, Mom?" Chris asked worriedly.

Piper gave her son a sigh, a look and a shrug.

The wound wasn't as bad as it was when Nion had brought her into the Manor. It wasn't as deep as it had been, it had stopped bleeding but some of that green gunk had stuck to the edges of the wound. All of this happening and Hazel hadn't even stirred…

Chris had stayed with Hazel the whole night. They had moved her up to his old room, so she wouldn't have to wake up on the hard kitchen island.

"Where's Astrid?"

Chris looked over his shoulder to find his mother leaning against the doorway.

He shrugged and went back to looking at Hazel.

"She's back in Ukraine, trying to get Hazel out of an arranged marriage." He answered quietly.

"An arranged marriage?" Piper breathed an incredulous laugh, "They still have does? In what century do those wolfs live in?"

Chris gave a humorless laugh, "They like sticking close to their traditions, no matter how old they are."

"Who's the kid anyways?" She couldn't help but ask as she walked into the room. After countless years the room still smelled like baby powder, clean diapers, new baby clothes and that powdery, clean smell babies usually have. If she listened really hard she could still hear that little giggle that would always melt her heart and brighten her day. It all seemed like it happened yesterday, but now, her three children were all grown up, with _teenage_ children of their own and forming their own families.

"His name's Conan, Canan, something with a C and ends with an _n_. I don't know, mom." Chris rubbed his eyes and shook his always shaggy hair. After all of these years he always liked having his hair shaggy, not even his mother could convince him to cut it so he could look like an adult. He hated looking like an adult; he hated even more feeling like it and right now he was feeling it harder than ever.

Piper reached and squeezed her second oldest shoulder in that way only mothers could. She wasn't going say that Hazel was going to be fine because right now she wasn't sure herself. They've already tried everything, from potions, spells and healing. Hazel was on her own right now.

"Come on, hon, let's get some sleep, she'll probably be up tomorrow."

With a really deep sigh, Chris got off from the not-so-comfy chair next from what use to be his childhood/teenage bed.

Hopefully, his little girl will be all better when he woke up.  
>***<p>

Surprisingly enough, as soon as his head hit the pillow in Wyatts old room, Christopher Perry Halliwell was knocked out. Nothing could've woken him up… if it wasn't for the smell of smoke creeping into his room. At first, as he turned on the bed to slip back onto unconsciousness, he thought it was his mom who had burned something. But, as he was almost on cloud nine, he remembered; his mother_ never _burned anything. In seconds he was out of the bed and swinging the door open.

The smoke in the hallways was so dense that he couldn't see down the hallway; much less breathe walking down it.

"Mom!" He yelled before orbing into his parents room, finding it empty.

Checking nobody was in the room, he orbed to his daughter's room.

And what was in the room left him speechless and most of all, scared.

Floating two feet off the bed was Hazel, consumed in flames. He couldn't comprehend the situation; all he knew was that his only child was up in flames… but not exactly burning.

"Chris!"

The voice of his mother snapped him out of his revere. She was standing away from the bed next to his father and one of his nephews… and right then he couldn't try and think if he was Nion or Ash, but the kid was trying to make the flames not reach the ceiling, most possibly making the house catch on fire.

"What happened…?" Chris could only whisper the question, his eyes never leaving his levitating daughter.

"I came in to check her temperature. When I touched her she burst into flames." Piper answered him and at the sound of his mother's voice he turned and stared wide eyed at her, that's when he noticed she was cradling her left hand.

He slowly walked around the bed towards his mom and draped his arm around her shoulders, his dad reaching over from the other side of Piper and squeezing his shoulder. The all watched as one of his sisters twins kept doing everything in his power so the house all of them had grown in wouldn't burn down to the ground.

Nion & Ash both had telekinetic powers and it looked like whichever he was, was trying to extinguish the flames by cutting of the oxygen around Hazel, who was still unconscious.

"Oh Hazel.." Piper breathed under her breath, leaning her head against Chris's shoulder.

And as if the young Halliwell had heard her grandmother, her eyes snapped open and what they saw wasn't nice.

Flames licked her skin and the air all around her, but none of it actually hurt. But as her panic grew, the flames grew.

"Crap!" She heard Nion's voice somewhere beside her over the slight roar of the flame.

All of it felt like she was in some orange tinted glass box. Every sound was slightly muted, she could only hear muffled words and with the dancing flames all around her, everything was too bright to look through them.

"Dad?"

"It's okay honey!" Her grandmother answered, "Just relax, and take deep breaths!"

Hazel followed Pipers orders. Closing her eyes, she took deep breaths. She willed her heart to stop pounding so hard and after a while she felt herself slowly fall on to the scorched mattress.

Wasting no time, Chris left his mother's side and was by his daughter's in a heartbeat. He cupped Hazel's face, running his hands hastily over the soft, un-burned skin. Hazel kept looking over his shoulder in a daze, her usually green eyes going back between that and gold as both parties processed what had happened.

The longer Hazel stayed that way the more panicky Chris was getting.

He turned and looked over his shoulder to his father. No words were needed between father and son, Leo already knew what had to be done. Turning to the woman he loved and mother of his children, and kissed her temple before orbing away to The Elders. If the Halliwells didn't have the answer, The Elders definitely had them.

"It's mutation." Leo Wyatt announced to the living room cramped with sleepy Halliwells.

Piper had wasted no time in calling her sisters and her sisters didn't waste time in calling the rest of the family.

"Excuse me?" A golden eyed Hazel asked from the center of the 'family reunion'.

Leo sighed as he ran his hand through his blonde-ish gray-is hair.

"The blood from the snake demon fused with your DNA and created a mutation…. Giving you pyrokinesis."

"Wait," Phoebe Halliwell, beautiful than ever, interrupted from her husband's side. "You're saying that Hazel has _super_ powers?"

Leo nodded as he locked eyes with his second son, "And they're suggesting she's sent to Sky High."

Hazel cocked her head to the side, "Sky what?"

* * *

><p><em>Here it is! The first chapter to, what I can hope, will be a good story!<em>

_What did you guys think?_


	2. 1::A Witch Among Super Sheep::

**A/N:** Here we go again. Another late night, another chapter. Enjoy my lovies!

* * *

><p><strong>My Head Under Water My Body Up In Flames<strong>

**Chapter 1: ** A Witch Among Super Sheep

For the Sky High Gang summer couldn't have passed anymore faster, especially for Will Stronghold.

"Will!"  
>The Stronghold prodigy flew a little further into the fake green grass of Sky High and landed right next to Zack, who clasp him on the shoulder.<p>

"You ready for a new year, Will?"

"If it's free of super villains trying to take over the school, then yes, I'm ready for a new year at Sky High." The young super hero smiled giddily at his tall, bright colored friend. He exchanged greetings with Ethan and Magenta, both telling him what they were expecting about their sophomore year in the super High School. Noticing that very two important people were missing, he frowned and turned to Ethan to ask for his best friend and girlfriend's whereabouts.

"They're at the office getting their schedules; they'll be here in no time."

Layla shifted her weight to her right foot as the line moved an inch.

"This is going to take forever. We're going to miss the assembly." The young red head whined to the brooding, tall figure behind her who only grunted in response.

The office's 'lobby' was awfully big-and white- holding comfortably the students who decided to get their schedules the very same day school started, thinking that it would've have been quicker. Layla would never think that again. As they neared the secretary's desk -which divided the 'lobby', living a moderate size space for the rest of the things a school secretary needed and Principal Power's office, which had to be just as white as the outside- said principal walked out of her office, her usual two piece pearly white suit seeming to glow, with a young girl walking out behind her, followed by a man who resembled her.

Power's turned to the man and shook his hand; he turned and gave the girl a peck on her cheek before walking out of the office. Layla had to admit that the girl's father, she assumed, was quite handsome and young looking.

Layla kept looking where the man had walked out when she heard her name being called out. Turning her ponytailed head she found Principal Powers smiling at her green dressed form.

"Good morning Layla." Principal Power's greeted as she neared the division and leaned against it next to the now Super Hero student.

Layla gave the principal her usual bright smile and greeted her back.

"I see your one of the many students getting their schedules late."

Layla couldn't help the blush or the sheepish smile that came at the small teasing accusation.

"Mr. Peace," Powers greeted the bored looking Warren, who, again, grunted in response before going back to Layla. "I would like to ask a favor from you, if you wouldn't mind of course."

Layla's warm eyes widened before smiling excitedly at the principal shaking her head. "None at all."

Power's returned her smile and turned to the young girl looking around the office, a bored expression on her delicate small face. "Hazel," The girl, Hazel, turned her green eyed gaze to the principal before looking at the smiling red head. Powers turned to Layla again. "Layla, this is Hazel Halliwell she's gonna start here as a junior with Mr. Peace, I would like you to show her around in your free time. As for her classes, Mr. Peace can show her around."

Layla turned to Hazel, the bright smile still on her lips, stretching her hand forward to shake the new student's, "Welcome to Sky High."

Hazel stretched her left hand and shook Layla's delicate, small one and used her right hand to brush some of her hair away from her eyes, giving the red head a small smile.

"Thanks."

"Nice tattoo." A deep graveling voice made both girls turned to the long haired pyro.

Hazel looked at the guy confused before she remembered the triquetra tattoo on her inner wrist. "Oh right," Hazel turned her hand facing upwards so the two supers could see it better.

The guy got closer so he could inspect the ink work, a look of total indifference on his chiseled face. "What does it mean?" His dark eyes locked with Hazel's light ones.

Hazel gave him a small smile before running her other hand over the tattoo, "It's a family thing."

Both Warren and Hazel didn't notice the look of shock on Layla's face when she saw the tattoo.

"What-," Layla cleared her throat when the beginning of her question came out squeaky. "What was your last name again?

_She knows who you are._

Hazel observed the red head and saw the recognition on her face but answered her question nothingless.

"Halliwell, Hazel Halliwell. Why?"

Hazel watched as Layla leaned in, her brown eyes looking around, making sure none of the other students were looking their way. "You're," Layla whispered, licking her suddenly dried lips. "You're a Charmed One, aren't you?"

Hazel's heart dropped and she swallowed the small lump that had formed in her throat. By the confused look the brooding guy, Warren, was giving them he was out of the loop. But, the hopeful and excited look that Layla was giving her meant that this girl was on her. Who would've thought that a future super hero would know a supernatural being?

Principal Powers cleared her throat, her pleasant smile turned into a tight one as she look at Layla and Warren.  
>"Mr. Peace, Ms. Williams mind stepping into my office for a minute." It wasn't a request, it was an order as the figure in white tuned on her heel and started making her way to her office, but before she could get in she turned towards her secretary.<p>

"Mrs. Ville," The stressed looking lady turned, her blonde sprayed hair, coming out of the knot behind her head. "Mind getting me Warren Peace's and Layla Williams schedules and locker combination?" And with that she went into her office, waiting for the three young adults.

Hazel turned her head from looking at Power's and went back to Layla's, now, panicked face. She gave her a smile, one that said she knew something they didn't before following Power's into the office.

"Nice going, Hippy." Warren said hoping over the division and going into Power's office. All the while the panicked expression never left Layla's pale face.

Power's was sitting behind her white granite desk, Layla and Warren sitting in front of it with Hazel standing behind Power's Leaning against the ceiling to floor window. The only thing that made the room not look like it belonged in an asylum.

"Now this is a matter of total discretion Ms. Williams." Total seriousness was the only thing the three students could hear in the principal's voice. "I see that you are familiar with Ms. Halliwell's…" Powers gave a small pause as she looked for a good word.

"Heritage?" Hazel chirped in from her place behind Powers.

"Thank you Hazel, yes, _heritage."_

"Um, do I really have to be here?" Warren grunted, slouching in his seat. Sure, his curiosity was bugging him as who this chick was, but the less he knew the better.

"Yes Mr. Peace, you have to be here." Power answered him before going back to talking to both. "Hazel isn't just any super-"

"Super?" Layla interrupted. "But, isn't she a Charmed One? She's supposed to be a Magical Being, a witch. Not a super." The young woman frowned.

Hazel pushed herself lightly off the glass and came forward, just two feet from Power's chair. "I had a little incident a couple of weeks ago, caused a genetic mutation and, well, here I am."

Layla was still confused, "I still don't get it."

"I understand nothing of what you three are talking about." Warren grunted again, this time his temper flaring. "You're saying that the new girl's a _witch_."

"Not just any witch," Layla came in, her nervousness bubbling with excitement. "But a Charmed One, one, if not,_ the_ most powerful beings in the Universe. While superheroes fight super villains who terrorize citizens and try to take over the world, the Charmed Ones fight against true evil. Things much darker and powerful than someone who we might encounter." Layla had adapted a faraway look in the middle of her speech.

Hazel gave her a genuine smile, the simple action lighting up her tan face. "Someone's been reading."

Layla snapped back to Earth and gave the blonde a bashful smile. "Mom's a witch, my dad's a super. The magic skipped me, but the genetic mutation didn't." Layla said with a small roll of her eyes. Don't get her wrong, she likes the power she had, but she wanted to be part of something much greater than just science.

Warren was still frowning, he was sure he was surrounded by crazy people. Witches? Magic? Sure, science couldn't explain some stuff, but, pulling a rabbit out of a hat did? He had enough. Warren reached for his back pack and came to his feet, not bothering to excuse himself. But, as he turned towards the door, his eyes locked with a now glowing golden gaze. He had been sure the petite blonde had been standing behind Power's but now she was in front of the door, blocking his path.

He quirked a brow, so she had super speed.

A growl ripped through her throat. Now that made his raise his brow higher.  
>"Oh gosh," He heard Layla say, "Warren, uh- I think y-you should sit back down."<p>

"Yes _Warren_," Hazel purred his name, making a shill go down his spine. "Sit down." Warren observed her, the way his dad had taught him how to read somebody's body language. Moments ago she stood like any other careless teenager he knew, but she had presence; somebody who walked by you and you instantly noticed them. Now, she was standing straighter, her head quirked to the side making her wavy blonde hair fall on her shoulder, her now glowing eyes fixed on him and him only and a sensual, taunting smile on her lips…. She looked like a cat playing with its food.

She was small, what percentage could she have on taking him on?

And with that thought Warren made his way forward, his hand reaching for her shoulder. Big mistake.

He hadn't seen her move, but he had felt the hand on his wrist and next thing he knew he was against the door, his backpack on the floor, his feet not touching the ground and a small hand cutting his airway.

Vaguely he heard Layla gasp and Powers exclaiming, "Hazel!" He heard her growl and it sounded excited.

"I'm not going to ask you," Her voice had changed, he noticed, as the edges of his vision started getting blurry with each squeeze of her hand. "To believe what or who I am, I'm just going to ask you to keep those little details to yourself, okay?" With one final squeeze she let him go. Coughing he went to the floor, clutching his red throat.

"Shit." Hazel cursed under her breath and kneeled in front of him. She gently pushed his hands away and laid her cool one on the red marks. She let the warmness pool on the palm of her hand and before she knew it blue lights were coming from her hands and shinning on Warren's throat.

He's throat had been on fire by the oxygen rapidly going through it, but now, it felt better than it did before, plus the warm light coming from Hazel's hands, slowly healing his throat, tingled.

"A whitelighter." Layla whispered in awe, but Warren wasn't paying attention to her.

The small girl kneeling in front of him didn't look hostile or excited at the idea of bloodshed. Now, it was the careless young woman in the office with a frown on her face.

"I am extremely sorry." Hazel said when she finished Healing him raising her eyes to look at him, they were back to being green.

"You are extremely weird." Warren said as he tried his throat.

The comment made Hazel smile, making a small dimple on her right cheek.

_Mate_

The word rang in her head as she looked at Warren….Crap.

"I believe that is enough excitement for today. Why don't we start making our way towards the gym? We're late for the assembly." Principal Powers rose from her seat slowly, as if her mind was still processing what had happened. "Everything that happened in this room stays in this room. I want no talk about what and who Hazel is and Warren's… little incident with her. Got it students?"

Collective nods were done and slowly each one of them left the office, Hazel being the last.

"Do you really think I belong here?" Hazel asked Power's getting her messenger bag from one of the corners of the room.

Powers gave the young witch a small smile. "Only time can tell Ms. Halliwell."

Layla had been waiting outside the office for her, a excited smile still on her face.  
>"Wow! I can believe you were so strong! Only Will can lift Warren, but would never hurt him. Will's my boyfriend, by the way, and Warren's best friend." The young red head gushed excitedly.<p>

"Yeah," Hazel said absentmindedly, before turning to face Layla as the exited the office and started making their way to what Hazel could assume was the gym. "Look, I'm really sorry about your friend. Is just that sometimes I-" _Can't control __**her**_. "Let my temper get the best of me." Hazel felt _Crevan _stir inside of her, conscious of Hazel's thought.

But Layla just smiled and kept walking down the hallway, her pace picking up, "Don't worry, but we have to hurry up before-" And as if on cue a white shinning orb zoomed over their heads going down the hallway. "Principal Powers gets there." And at that Layla broke into a run down the hallway followed by Hazel who smiled at the girl's nervousness at the thought of getting in trouble.

Both girls slammed down on the gym doors, they didn't think they would've pushed them so hard that they would smack onto the wall behind, catching the attention of the whole school. If it would've been just Layla, everybody would've gone back and face Principal Powers when they saw the girl standing beside her. She wasn't particularly tall, standing maybe 5'9'', with blonde wavy hair, tan skin and wide light eyes.

"Ms. Halliwell, Ms._, glad you could join us." Principal Powers teased the two girls as they scramble to climb the bleachers.

"Hey," Will nudge Warren beside him. "Who's the girl who came in with Layla?" He waved his arm until he catched Layla's eye and smiled at her.

Warren raised his eyes from his book and watched the two girls make their way towards them.

"That's the new girl; she's coming in as a junior." Warred muttered, making it look like he was more interested in the book he was reading that the 'new girl', but the image of her standing in front of the doorway still burned in his mind.

Will frowned. "Why is she coming in as a junior?"

Warren sighed and pretended that he hadn't heard Will and tried to focused on his book.

"Hey." Layla greeted breathlessly and got between Warren and Will. "Will move over a bit so Hazel can fit, please."

"Thank you." Hazel said and plopped beside Warren.

She lightly touched his jean clad leg as she set her bag by her feet, sending a jolt up his leg and a chill up her arm. Hazel swallowed the lump in her throat and settled against the back of the bleacher.

_Mate  
><em>Hazel closed her eyes as she felt them swirl into a mix between her natural eye color and Crevan's.

"Hi, I'm Will Stronghold."

Hazel opened them, and shook the red, white and blue clad guy's hand and gave him a small smile.  
>"Hazel Halliwell."<p>

Will nodded towards Warren and said, "And the caveman with no matters beside you is Warren Peace."

"Yeah, I know." Hazel said as she shot a look at Warren.

"Ah! Psychic!" Will said clapping his hands once making Hazel laugh, throwing her head back.

"Um, no." Hazel shook her head and turned to the front where Principal Powers was halfway through her speech.

"I want to reassure all new freshmen students that nothing like last year's incident will happen again. We have doubled our security and have gone through a thorough investigation with each student in Sky High." Power's made eye contact with the freshmen in the front row of the bleachers from her podium in the middle of the gym. "I want to make one more announcement." The slight buzz from the bleachers died down and all of the attention was on Powers. "I want to welcome a new addition to the junior class," Powers searched the sea of students for a certain blonde until she spotted her trying to slide down her seat. "Ah! There she is! Please welcome Ms. Hazel Halliwell, all the way from San Francisco!"

Hazel could feel every single pair of eyes on her, including Layla's, Will's and, worst of all, Warren's.

"Hazel please come down!"

"Oh crap." Hazel muttered as she got up from her seat and made her way down the crowded bleachers.

Principal smiled patiently at her while the young blonde finally reached the podium and stood beside the all-time-wearing super hero and let every pair of eyes from all of the students take in her white shirt, her ripped, washed out jeans, brown gladiator sandals and all of her bronze accessories. She felt naked though.

"I would like for all of you to treat her with respect and made her feel at home." Power's placed a hand on Hazel's shoulder and gave everybody a look before giving Hazel a nod, which she took as permission to get back to her seat.

"I hope all of you have a wonderful year at Sky High!" And with that she turned into the glowing white ball and zoomed out of the gym as all of the students gather their packs.

Layla handed Hazel's bag to her when the small blonde reached the top of the bleachers where they had been sitting.  
>"At least you didn't trip." Layla said with a reassuring, sympathetic smile.<p>

Hazel smiled back and slung her bag over her shoulder as she let countless people pass by them.

"Yeah and now everybody here knows me, just great." Hazel commented sarcastically.

Will frowned as he grabbed Layla's hand. "How can that be bad?"

"I just wanted to lay low the whole time I was gonna be here." Hazel explained as she brushed her hair away from her eyes, her triquetra tattoo visible in the gyms bright lighting.

"Nice tattoo." Will commented pointing at her inner wrist.

Hazel smirked and glanced at the passing bulk that avoided her eyes.

"Warren! Wait!" Layla exclaimed, making the irritated pyro stop and slightly turn, his dark still avoiding the petite blonde.

"You have to take Hazel to homeroom." The red head instructed, making her way down the emptying bleachers.

Warren stayed quite for a while before following the couple making Hazel take that like a 'follow me' thing.

Sky High really looked like a normal high school -if you ignore looking out of the floor to ceiling windows that gave you a really nice view of the vibrant green grass and the blue sky with its puffy white clouds- and it's banners encouraging students to have school spirit and announcing school activities for the graduating class.

"They try really hard to have normalcy in this school, huh?" Hazel said as they passed an announcement board and something catched her eye.

Warren snorted at her comment and stopped and looked at what had made the petite blonde stop.

**Join Sky High's Dance Club!**

The hot pink flyer advertised in bold black letters and Hazel stared at it longingly before starting walking down the crowded hallway towards her locker. Warren looked at the flyer than at Hazel's retreating back before following her.

"You dance?" Warren asked as they finally found the girl's locker.

"Use to." She answered, dumping most of the contents in her bag, only leaving her metal pencil case, a couple of notebooks and her cellphone with the earphones attached to it.

"Why'd you stop?" Hazel turned to the long haired pyro with a slender eyebrow raised. She just met him and she knew he didn't ask this many questions.

"Umm, I got too excited in a dance and almost burned down the studio." She explained like it was nothing and started walking down the hall waiting for Warren to follow her.

He caught up to her easily in her brisk pace. "So, you're a pyro?"

"Apparently." Hazel said curtly. "Can you get your stuff before we're late on our first day of school?"

Warren stopped in front of his locker letting Hazel lean against the one next to his; he could feel her eyes on him as he closed his locker.

"Why exactly are you here Halliwell?" Warren turned and stared Hazel down. He was pretty impress when the blonde didn't even blink when she looked up at him.

"I just want to learn and control it, after that, I'm out of here." She answered, showing how much she disliked the idea of being there.

Another moment passed as Warren stared at her before he noticed they were alone in the hallway. Pushing himself off the lockers he started walking down the hallway towards homeroom.

"What's going on?" Hazel asked, catching up to him.

"We're late."

"Shit!"

* * *

><p><strong>So? What cha thought?<strong>


	3. 2::Teenage Hormones A Wolves Sex Drive::

**Warning:** The chapter you're about to read has explicit sexual content. If you are under the age of 18, I suggest you pick another story. I don't want to get in trouble with your parents if they catch you reading this. TURN BACK NOW YOU LITTLE PERVS! For those who are over the age of 18, enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own 'Sky High', 'Charmed' or any other thing associated with Movies or Books, I only own the characters that never appeared in the movie & situations that you soon will start reading. This story is just a way to let my imagination go & for mine & the enjoyment of others, so, please DO NOT SUE ME. Even though I don't see any problem which will lead to federal charges, but if you do, I repeat, please DO NOT SUE ME!_

* * *

><p>Was she dead?<p>

Warren looked at the slumbering blonde beside him; the classroom was empty except for the two. It didn't even take five minutes for Hazel to sleep through all of the junior teachers that introduced themselves in homeroom. She didn't even stir when the bell _rang_ three times before.

"Halliwell." He grumbled as he kicked her seat lightly.

Nothing.

Warren sighed and shook her shoulder and next thing he knew he was on the floor with a growling Hazel straddling his waist, a clawed hand reaching behind her head ready to rip his face off. She was panting, her eyes were _glowing_ yellow and her growls were coming from deep within her chest.

The minute she realized what she was doing, she lowered her hand but she didn't get off from him and her eyes started glowing more intensely. Hazel cocked her head to the side and leaned into Warren a little bit more and she slowly placed her arms at either side of his head and her blonde locks tickling his cheeks. All around him he could only smell the scent of oranges from her shampoo and he could feel the increasing heat from her body.

"Halliwell?" For some reason, Warren found himself whispering and his hands on her hips. The fraction of skin between her shirt and her jeans was incredibly warm against his fingers.

Hazel was slightly panting as she started closing the space between. In no time she was leaning down on her forearms and her nose was grazing his.

He _loved_ the way she was looking at him. It was the way her glowing, yellow eyes looked at him and how her parted pink, plump lips looked. It was obvious he wasn't thinking when he tangled his hand in her hair and crashed his hot lips against her equally hot ones.

He felt his stomach tighten when Hazel molded herself against him and grinded her hips against his. With a growl of his own, and without breaking the kiss, he rolled over and pushed Hazel against the ground he only broke it to look at her. He took in her long, dirty blonde hair fanning out in wild, loose curls from her head. He took her in from her still glowing eyes to her bruised lips, then her long, tan neck. He found that he liked how perfect her collarbone looked and how it assented the top of her breast showing over her top. Grabbing hold of both of her breast- that fit perfectly in his hands- he attacked her neck. The gasp that came out of her lips made him slam her against the floor with his body when he felt her arch her back.

He felt her hands on his shoulders and pushing his leather jacket off. He got the hint and pushed his hands up under her shirt, pushing the bothersome material up her body and over her head. When the shirt came off his hormonal teenage brain clicked on and the rational side went off as he just kept staring at the tight, tan stomach that belong to the chick he met today and who attacked him earlier on that same morning… And he just did not care about those details; in the back of his head he registered those things were pretty big. But seriously, he really didn't care. Problem is that something else was nagging at him and it wouldn't stop nagging at him, but, at the moment he wasn't thinking with the head that was on his shoulders.

"Oh God." Warren groaned as he buried his nose in between her perfect boobs.

He felt Hazel laugh, making her chest shake as she tangled her long fingers in his long black/red hair. He ran his tongue down her chest and made his way to the edge of her lacy black bra. He ran his tongue along it and he locked eyes with her. Hazel's eyes were in between yellow and her green normal ones but they were still glowing, but they were half lidded and lusty and Warren couldn't help but throw her a wicked smirk before he sank his teeth into the see through material and gave a tug. The sound of ripping fabric echoed around the empty classroom.

"Hey!" Hazel lifted her head to see her bra ripped in the middle and her breast spilling from the broken undergarment. She lifted her eyes and stared at Warren who was still smiling at her wickedly, she glared at said boy her bottom lip jutting out in a pout. "I liked that bra."

A deep throaty laugh came out of Warren and Hazel couldn't help it warming her insides.

_ Mate_.

Shaking her head lightly, she dove into a bruising kiss, getting the ruined material slide down her arms. The heated contact made Crevan elevate and a part of Hazel too. She pushed Warren into a sitting position throwing the broken bra over his shoulder and immediately took the material of his black V-neck off of him and it was her turn to stare at his muscular, chiseled chest. At the sight of it her heart started pounding and her temperature rose even higher, she knew that by now her temperature was supposed to kill her or suffocate her partner, but by some freak twist of fate both of them could resist the heat. Taking a shaky breath she attacked his lips again, making sure to bite his bottom one until it bled.

His groan tightened her stomach and made her back arch, pressing her breast against his bare chest. Warren, like before, pushed her on the floor, her back heating up the linoleum floor. He started unbuttoning his faded jeans and soon enough he was in his black boxer briefs. Hazel had unzipped her washed out jeans and stared at Warren just in his underwear, she snapped out of it when she felt Warren tugging down hers. She lifted her hips off the floor and raised her legs so they could slide right off; wasting no time she parted her legs and Warren smashed his hardened member against her womanhood, both of their bottom parts covered in fabric but it made the friction incredible.

Hazel felt the tiles start melting under her back. Everything was a heated rush and she absolutely loved it. Warren took of both of their underwear, flinging her lacy, black thong over his shoulder and his boxers off to the side.

Both of them took a deep breath as Warren started slowly entering her wetness. Hazel closed her eyes and arched her back, biting down on her bottom lip so her moans wouldn't come out. Warren shut his eyes and gave a deep groan as the tip of his lower appendage slowly entered her and the hotness between her legs driving him completely crazy. Just as he was about to slam into her, both of them heard the door open.

"Warren?" And the voice that came in made him realize why his head had been nagging at him all this time.

He had-

"Who's that?" Hazel whispered into his ear.

He swallowed the lump in his throat before whispering back at her. "My girlfriend."

He felt Hazel tense under him and gasp quietly.

"Warren?"

They both stood completely still as they heard the shuffling of feet. Warren lowered himself as much as possible while trying to not crush Hazel under him. Looking over his shoulder, making sure that his feet were not out in the isle, he noticed the black lacy bra and the matching thong in the middle of the isle and by the sound of the shuffling they were nearing it.

Hazel saw where he was looking and followed his gaze and saw her underwear in the middle of the isle too. Focusing on the garments she let them orb low to the ground and land close to her thigh, out of sight. She could feel Warren's gaze on her but she avoided it and waited until the scent of pine needles and frigid cold air left the room along with the sound of the door closing. And as soon as the click of it closing Hazel got Warren out of her and placed her underwear back on. Pinking over the science table to make sure nobody was there she stood up and started putting on the rest of her clothes. She didn't care if her hickies showed or if her hair was a mess, or if her perky nipples showed under her white shirt, she just wanted to get out of the room.

"Hazel- "

He didn't have time to say anything else, because said girl moved impossibly fast and was out of the door.

Hitting his forehead with his closed fist, Warren cursed himself and stared at the melted marks on the floor. Yep, he was an idiot.

This had to be a sick joke, a very sick joke.  
>Hazel felt like a total idiot…and a whore.<p>

_He's ours_.

Hazel growled under her breath as she paced one of the empty hallways before lunch, right in front of her locker.

"He's not ours," She whispered to herself. "We just made a guy cheat on his girlfriend on the _first_ day we met him. The hell?"

_You are a Halliwell. Every Halliwell woman do this kinds of things; sleep with their future husbands the first day they meet, show their stomach, walk around with no bra on…_

"Hey!" Hazel blushed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not going to marry the guy; I don't even want to get married."

"Are you talking with yourself?"

A voice behind her made her jump and spin around to find a tall, pale, blonde girl looking at her strangely with large, icy blue eyes.

"Excuse me?" Hazel said as she registered the scent of pine needles and frigid cold air clogging her nostrils. She swallowed the lump that had form on her throat from pure guilt and took a small step back.

"I heard you talking with yourself, that's a sign that you're going crazy." The blonde girl made her way to two lockers down from Hazel and spun in her combination.

Hazel took her bag from the floor and started walking away when she smelled _him_.

_Warren!_

"Shit." Hazel muttered trying to get around the corner, but her locker was in the middle of a very, very, long hallway.

"Hazel! Wait!"

"Warren!"

Oh crap.

Hazel took a deep breath and turned back to her locker and found Warren looking uncomfortably at his _girlfriend_. She cringed at the word.

"I've been looking for you! One of the guys from your homeroom told me you were in the classroom, but you weren't there."

Gods, the way this chick was looking at Warren made her temperature rise with jealousy and Crevan stir angrily inside her.

"Um, yeah," Warren looked away from the blonde that was his girlfriend to the blonde whose eyes changed constantly. "I was showing Hazel around the school."

His girlfriend looked at the girl gripping her bag with no bra under her shirt before going back to Warren. "Why do you have to show The New Girl around? Isn't that Layla's job?"

"I'm just showing her to her classes since we have the same schedule, Sue."

Sue looked again at Hazel, but threw her a nasty glare before going all doe eye on Warren. "I have free period right now, how about you?"

Warren risked a glance at Hazel, who looked away just as quickly, before answering Sue. "We have Study Hall, right now and we're late as it is."

Warren hurried off towards Hazel but got pulled back by a pouting Sue.

"But baaaabe," She whined before smiling up at Warren. "Can we at least have a quickie in the janitor's closet?"

Sue had meant to whisper this to Warren, but the fact that Hazel had supernatural acute hearing it made no difference.

"Sorry Sue, we're late." And with that Warren walked away and took hold of Hazel's elbow and hurried off, leaving a stunned Sue standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Why did you do that?" Hazel couldn't help but ask, suddenly angry at him.

Warren just grunted and opened an empty classroom and shoved her inside before locking the door behind him and started pacing.

"I just cheated on my girlfriend." Warren said, never stopping his pacing or looking at her as she sat on a desk in the classroom just a little ways away from him.

Hazel bit her lip and closed her eyes, "I'm sorry." She said even though she wasn't. Her eyes were now opened but she was looking at his feet pacing back and forth. But after her apology he stopped and turned to her. "I really should've control myself better but when you caught me by surprise all of that self-control went out the window. Yeah, I'm sorry."

She heard him exhale and went to lean against the teacher's desk which was right in front of her seat.

"I'm not."

Hazel's head snapped up and her eyes locked with Warren who looked at her with a serious expression.

"You're not?"

Warren shook his head and said, "Sue is a Cryokinetic, every time we have sex she gets burned and I've never done it with someone who can resist the heat."

"And?" She couldn't help but raise an arched eyebrow, where was this conversation going?

"Can-" Warren cleared his throat and avoided her gaze by looking over her head at the plain white wall. "Can we keep doing this?"

"What about your girlfriend?" Gods, the word stung in her mouth.

"That's the thing… I can't break up with her, yet."

"Oh." It took everything in her power to keep her expression neutral and to keep Crevan under.

"I don't want to break up with her because she's in love with me and this," He motioned to her and him. "Will kill her… and possibly you."

"Wait, she will kill me if she finds out we started fooling around?" Oh, great.

Warren nodded, "Yep, probably."

"Ok," Hazel pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt a headache coming on as she thought everything over. "So, you want to keep fooling around with a girl you just met but you don't want to break up with your girlfriend because, by the sound of it, she's crazy. You want to make me The Other Girl? That's what you're saying?"

Warren finally looked at her and gave her a rueful smile, "Does it bother you?"

"Nope." _Yes_

It was Warren's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Seriously, but let's not be just two strangers screwing each other." Hazel stood up and walked over to Warren and extended her hand to shake when she was three feet away. "Why aren't we friends. Hi, I'm Hazel Halliwell; mutated witch and royal Lycan."

Still raising an eyebrow, Warren shook the petite's blonde hand and said, "Warren Peace; mutated teenage boy with too many hormones."

Hazel laughed, still holding his hand in hers.

The bell for lunch rang; still smiling she took her hand back. "Let's go to lunch, I'm starving."

Cafeteria for super kids… nobody could use their powers but some of them, the supers Hazel assumed, were using theirs with no problem.

"So, Hazel," Layla got her attention and was looking at her with a smile on her face. "How was school in San Francisco?"

Hazel dipped a fry in ketchup and took a bite out of it, she was conscious of the whole table going quite as they waited for her to answer. Swallowing her fry, she said, "It's a whole lot different from here. I use to go to a specialized art school, like a pre-Julliard thing."

Layla's eyes widened, "Really? What did you do there?"

Hazel shrugged, "Mostly danced, took some music classes sometimes, painted too."

"So, you're an artsy person." Will stated as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"You could say that." Hazel said as she ate more of her fries.

Warren reached their table, two trays in both hands. Before he could seat, Hazel took one of his three hamburgers, took the wrapping off and took a huge bite out of it. Looking back up at Warren, she found him looking amusingly at her and beside him she found his _girlfriend_ glaring daggers at her.

"If you wanted one, I could've gotten it for you, Hazel." Warren told her as he took a seat across from her and started off on his lunch. Sue sat in between him and Layla, who spooned organic chocolate pudding into her mouth.

"Why would I do that if I can just take one from you?" She said teasingly and bit into the burger again, only to scrunch her nose in disgust and spit what was in her mouth in a napkin. "Were those pickles?"

Warren smiled at her again and took the bitten burger out of her hands, their fingers grazing in the process. "Extra pickles." He showed her the inside of the hamburger cramped with the ugly green vegetable.

"That's gross." She commented before washing the acidic taste off her tongue with a gulp from her Coca- Cola can.

"Why aren't you wearing a bra?" The question came from Magenta, who was on the bench across from her beside Will. The dark, purple wearing girl was staring at her chest unabashed.

For a fraction of a second Warren and Hazel's eyes locked and both of them didn't know what to do.

"Um," Hazel started looking down at her perky breast. "I think that bras were made so men wouldn't get distracted by looking at our chest all the time. So, I don't wear bras because is not fair to stuff our boobs in fabric so they can think properly."

_That was so lame_.

"You're a feminist, then?" Layla asked excitedly.

"Does that mean you're a lesbian?" Zack asked from his place beside Magenta.

Warren snorted but turned it into a cough as he tried to hide a smile behind his hand. Warren felt a sharp kick on his leg, he couldn't help but look across from him at the chuckling Hazel who shook her head at Zack, but stopped halfway in the action and cocked her head to the side in thought.

"Well…" Hazel trailed off.

Warren couldn't help and raise an eyebrow at her, " 'Well', what is that supposed to mean?"

Hazel just shrugged at him, "I get bi-curious sometimes."

Warren couldn't help but choke on the piece of burger he had taken a bite of seconds before she answered.

"That is so hot." He heard Zack muttered before he let out a loud 'OW!' caused by Magenta.

From beside him, Sue did a sound of disgust from the back of her throat. "We don't need to know your sexual preferences Halliwell."

"'Halliwell'?" Will echoed. "Isn't that a little cold Suzie?" He asked jokingly, only to find an uncomfortable silence on the table.

"That's what Warren calls her." Suzie said as if the answer explained everything.

Layla frowned her brow, "But, he called her Hazel a while ago." Suddenly, her expression brightened. "You guys are friends! That is perfect; I thought you were going to get along like cats and dogs!" Layla exclaimed, a little bit more and she would start clapping like a little kid.

"We, uh," Warren struggled for the words at he looked at Hazel for help.

"Came into an agreement." Hazel nodded along with the words and looked at everybody around the table; Will was smiling at Warren, Layla was looking ecstatic, Zack and Ethan were in their own little world talking about Gods knew what, Magenta looked incredulous and Sue… well, Sue looked like she could murder someone.

Warren nodded along with Hazel, "Yeah, an agreement. She doesn't get in my way, I don't get in hers."

"I start acting weird you don't ask what's going on, I see something weird going on with you I won't ask either."

"Family's out of bounds."

"Fair enough. Birthdays, I don't like surprises I don't expect you to give me any and don't expect any from me, especially me."

"Are you guys sure those are agreements for a friendship?" Layla interrupted, her chocolate pudding long forgotten.

"For both of us, it is." Hazel said as she stuffed her face with fries so people would get the idea that she didn't want to talk anymore.

The rest of the lunch went on without any other questions asked but they all got out a laugh out of Hazel, Zack actually made her choke on one of her cheeseburgers at one of his 'famous' pickup lines. Sue kept trying to make out with Warren who just turned his head and went back to his book, always looking at Hazel every time she threw her head back to laugh.

"Oh Gods," Hazel wiped away the tears that had slid down her tan, flushed cheeks as the bell gave the shrill sign that their break was over. "I'm leaving before I laugh any harder and be late for class. C'mon Peace, I have no idea where Hero History is." She took her bag from the floor and took her tray, getting to her feet deliciously graceful.

"It's on the other side of the school and make a left when you pass the fire extinguisher. Warren will be a little bit late for Hero History." Sue purred and threw Warren a suggestive look while biting her lips.

Crevan made a shot of jealousy pump into her veins at the sight.

Warren cleared his throat and gathered his things, shaking Sue off. "I can't be late for History, Sue. Sorry." And with that he took the tray out of Hazel's hands and moved on.

"Um," Hazel watched Warren throw their trash away and turn back to the table, smile a goodbye and jog to the cafeteria's exit where Warren was waiting for her.

"You know, you can at least make her like me." Hazel hiked up the strap of her bag up her shoulder as she hurried after Warren.

He only grunted as they swam passed the sea of students flooding the hallways. As they passed the fire extinguisher, Hazel felt herself get pushed into an empty closet. She hit the back wall and she didn't have time before her whole body was crushed by Warren's larger one. He attacked her lips, getting her bottom lips between his teeth making sure she bled. Hazel let out a growl when the metallic taste hit her taste buds. Warren tangled his fingers in her hair and just lost himself in the sensations, in her smell, in the heat of her body. He loved the way he made her pant so easily and in no time she had no pants or underwear and his jeans had just pooled around his ankles. He grabbed her hips roughly and lifted her up; her legs immediately went around his waist and the feeling of her panting against his lips just drove him mad.

Hazel felt his member right in her entrance and she could also feel the heat coming from her, she could feel the air was going to catch the spark her own body produced and ignite. She could just feel it. In one quick thrust Warren filled her up completely. Hazel had never felt so whole before; with somebody and with herself and Crevan. Her eyes were glowing golden; she felt her canines getting a little bit longer, along with her nails. With another growl, she reached up and took hold of a shelve right about her so she could get more leverage.

Warren had his eyes crunched closed as he kept thrusting into her tightness, he heard her whine and pant some more. He could tell she was doing everything not to moan and scream, God he wanted to hear her moan and scream. At the thought, he finally opened his eyes and he couldn't believe how lucky he was. He was pleasuring the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and the heat of both of their bodies was making her catch fire. Flames were going in and out around her body; they seemed to be snaking around it. Behind her lust heavy eyes, he could see her eyes had changed color again and were glowing; she was biting her bottom lip and he watched as she raised her hips perfectly before meeting his thrust just right. He couldn't help but feel his dick get bigger inside her, the action made Hazel throw her head back, arch her back and gasp loudly.

"Oh Gods." Hazel breathed as she locked eyes with Warren and threw him a wicked grin. "You're a big boy, aren't you?"

That grin made him lose it, Warren snaked his arms around her waist and just took her faster and harder. Hazel let out this, squeal? Warren wasn't sure, but he loved that too. Soon enough, he felt her walls tighten around him and she went rigid as Hazel rode her orgasm and suddenly his own climax came. His eyes rolled at the back of his head behind his closed lids as he came hard and inside her.

Both were still panting and enjoying the aftermath of their orgasms before Warren cursed loudly.

"Fuck!" He easily lifted Hazel higher up the wall and got out of her and placed her gently on her feet. "I am so sorry!" Warren couldn't help but panic, he came inside her, was it ok?

Hazel couldn't help but laugh as Warren buried his hands in his hair and look down at her. "It's ok Warren, there's no harm done." And with that said she started the search for her thong.

"What?" Yeah, what?

"I can't get pregnant." She said it so calmly before giving an exclamation when she found her thong and slid it up her legs, now where were her pants?

Warren frowned, "Why can't you?"

Hazel blew a curl out of her face as she jump around trying to get into her jeans. "Uh, I don't know. Genetics, I think."

Warren frowned even further at the feeling of disappointment that shot through his chest. For some reason he had visualized a small girl and a boy a year older than the girl. The little girl had Hazel's curly hair and his hair color, both of their tan complexion and the shape of Hazel's eyes and his own coal dark eyes, her little nose and the exact same curve of her lips. Now, the boy had her blonde hair- Wait, what?

Warren cleared his throat and reached down to pull his underwear and pants up as he tried to block whatever he had just been visualizing. He watched as she stretched her arms over her head and arched her back, slowly she let out a small yawn. "I'm sleepy." She announced after catching him watching her.

"I'm thirsty." He announced right after her, a lazy grin touching his lips.

"Well," Hazel leaned down to get her bag off from the floor and went to the door. "It was nice meeting you Warren Peace." She smiled up at him.

"Nice meeting you too, Hazel Halliwell."

And with that he watched her leave out the door.

"Don't worry dad, I'm fine." Hazel said as she reassured Chris Halliwell through the phone for the hundredth time as she unpacked her things in her room. "It's no problem, I ordered food."

"_It's a big house, I hate living you there all by yourself._"

"I'm a Third Generation Charmed One-slash- Pure Blooded Lycan- slash- Mutated Pyromaniac," Hazel laughed, "And you're worried about me?"

"_You're my baby girl; I'll worry whatever I want. Eat and get some sleep."_

She couldn't help but smile at her father's antics, "Sure thing dad. Love you."

"_Love you too, Haze_."

As she pressed the button to hang up, the doorbell rang, "Thank the Gods, I'm starving." She told herself before getting out of her room. As soon as she got to the railing looking over the foyer, she jumped the twelve feet and landed softly on her feet and sashayed to the door.

"You took 45 minutes to get my food here; you're not getting a tip." The end of her sentence trailed out as she found Warren Peace standing at the other side of her door with the bag of her greasy, Chinese food.

Warren stood there, a brow raised at her as she stood there in her booty shorts, a tank top and barefoot.

"Isn't this awkward?" Hazel commented as she crossed her arms in front of her chest covering her braless chest.

The gesture made Warren smirk, "Why are you covering up? I've practically seen everything."

Hazel rolled her eyes at him and moved aside to let him in so she could get the money for the food.

Warren couldn't help but watch her walk into the living room and stare at her butt and the fact the booty shorts only covered half of them was a perk. Hazel got back rather fast and shoved the money at him a reached for her food.

"Now give me, I'm starving."

Warren just smirked at her and put the carry out on the table beside the door before his eyes took a predatory glint.

Hazel's stomach clenched in anticipation and her body started warming up as she started backing up into the living room again.

"What are you doing?" She didn't mean to let her voice come out so small and shy, but Warren's look was making her body react in ways she didn't want to.

"Looking for a second round." Warren growled as she followed her into the living room, successfully backing her up to the back of the couch.

Hazel couldn't help it as Crevan tried to take control of the situation, because her eyes started changing color and her pulse started rising up.

Peace closed the distance between them and slammed flush against her.

'Oh fuck it.' Hazel thought as she jumped and snaked around his waist and in no time they were naked and he was slamming against her while she held to the back of the couch, her head thrown back in total and complete ecstasy as Warren's left hand was buried in her hair. They were so into each other that they hadn't noticed the small red head that was walking by Hazel's window, Hazel's curtain less window.

"Oh, my gosh." That image was going to be burned in Layla's mind for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p>What did you guys thought?<p>

:D

Too explicit? Too much hormones going around? Too tacky?

R&R


End file.
